A typical handheld flashlight includes a substantially cylindrical handle that is gripped by a user's hand. The flashlight has a single light emitting source at one end that receives power from a dry cell battery or a series of dry cell batteries that are positioned within the handle.
While a standard flashlight has many useful purposes, it is difficult to grip the handle on a flashlight for long periods of time because the user's grip fatigues due to the unnatural position of the user's hand about the flashlight handle. Also, many of the handles have a narrow diameter and are difficult to grip. Further, the weight of the dry cell batteries positioned within the handle cause the user's grip to fatigue over time.
Another issue that arises when using a standard flashlight in unfamiliar terrain is that the user typically prefers to have a beam shining in a forward direction for a distance to allow the user to see and avoid potential hazards. While wanting to see what is in front of the user, the user also prefers to have a beam illuminating the terrain near the user's feet so that the user does not slip, fall or trip over an unseen obstacle. While using a single beam flashlight, the user must alternate between illuminating the terrain in the distance and illuminating the ground near the user's feet. Over time this repetitive motion can become tiresome to the flashlight user.
While walking a pet, typically a dog, a person may use a leash especially where there is a “leash law”. Some leashes include a retracting device including a spring biased spool upon which the leash is wound. A lever or button can be provided to control features such as automatic rewinding of the leash and holding the leash at a selected extended length.
When walking a dog at night, the person typically holds a flashlight in one hand and the leash in the other hand. Therefore, the person does not have a hand available for holding other objects such as a pet waste collection bag and tool, or an umbrella for use during inclement weather.